Regular Tail
by RaxtMec202
Summary: Ever wanted to See Mordecai and Rigby become the new Mages of Fairy Tail Well we have a fanfiction for you. New Chapter will hopefully come out once a week


Regular Tail

(A Crossover with Regular Show and Fairy Tail)

Note: Regular Show Timeline takes place after the episode "Steak Me Amadues" and Fairy Tail Timeline is during X791 Arc and some fillers if you look at the anime. Anyways Enjoy the crossover!

Chapter 1: Multiverses

(The Park)

Mordecai is still on top of the house still depressed about Margaret leaving for college and it only been 3 WHOLE DAYS! And he was the rest of the crew watches him until Pops said. " Oh Poor Mordecai it is so sad how someone can walk out of his life." Pops said feeling sorry for Mordecai.

"Well It was going to happen either way?" Skips says. Rigby was about to say something until Benson finally cracks. "OK I FEEL BAD ABOUT MODERCAI TOO BUT HE NEED HIS BUTT DOWN AND FINALLY DO SOME WORK, I CAN NOT HAVE HIM UP THERE FOR ANOTHER DAY! IF HE IS NOT DOWN BY TOMMORROW HE WILL FIRED!" Benson says as he walks away steamed. "UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" Benson says offscreen. As the rest look at Benson walks away

"Oh no how are ever going to get Mordecai off the roof of the house?" Pops said. "Well we mostly tried almost everything and everything I know up to date." Skips says. " Oh come on! Remember the last time Mordecai was upset about Margaret he got over it why can he get over this time?!" Muscle Man says with an angry expression on his face.

"Muscle Man let put it like this what if Starla told you that she doesn't want to be with you because she is moving far away to never be seen again." Rigby says as Muscle Man starts to looks sad and was about to punch Rigby out of anger but Skips and Pops hold him back.

After that the only person that was left staring was Rigby. Rigby was still thinking on how to get Mordecai over his depression. While doing that he was playing video games. And while doing this he kept losing every time. Then he finally turns of the game and started watching TV. Then there was nothing on TV. Rigby then turned off the TV and groans in anger and walks out the house.

(With Mordecai)

While Mordecai was still up there he fantasizes about all the times he had with Margaret before she left him and broke his heart. He then takes a photo of him and Margaret and brings it to its chest. "Margaret. When did I go wrong?" Mordecai said clutching the picture and looking like he was about to cry until Rigby comes up. When he saw him he then quickly hides the picture and rubs away his tears before Rigby could see him.

"Hey." Mordecai said to Rigby and he said the same back. The two of them look at the sun together until it went down. Mordecai then just looks at the moon while Rigby just looks at them. He stares at him for 12 straight minutes and then finally he stops.

Rigby then sighs and says. "Mordecai I think everybody is right." "Right about what?" Mordecai question. "That you're taking this little problem a little too far." Rigby said that made Mordecai finally stand up and felt offended.

"What do you mean taking it too far?" Mordecai says partially angry. "Mordecai if you haven't notice you been up here for 3 whole days and if you stay up here longer Benson is straight up going to fire you." Rigby says as Mordecai wipes away his angry expression and then walks down from the roof while Rigby was following.

"So what do you want to do?" Mordecai says to Rigby. "  
I don't know what about to the club?" Rigby said as Mordecai starts to looks tired and his feather start to look unsymmetrical and all out of order and smelled. "Ugh I think I just go to bed." Mordecai said before walking.

"ERGH! Really Mordecai everybody was trying so hard to make you feel better and what you do? Waste everybody times saying the same thing! Oh sorry I don't feel like it. Well I don't think so. So how about you go on in there and go take a shower because you smell!" Rigby says while breathing heavily after it.

Mordecai then looks at Rigby strangely. "Wow Rigby I never know you could be so demanding. "Mordecai says while turning to the house and going into to it.

(20 Min Later)

Mordecai comes out the house while Rigby is running towards him. He then looks at Rigby who was panting a lot and then looks at his hand. Rigby was holding a metallic ball that was almost similar to the time machine In "_Bad Kiss" _but look black to the time machine.

"Oh no not that crappy thing again." Mordecai groans. "Oh calm down Mr. Sappy pants. This time I made sure nothing bad would happen." Rigby said with his gigantic smile on his face.

"Oh yea how many times that I heard that and everything went right." Mordecai said with his arm crossed. "As I said this is different and better it's called the Multi-8000 and instead of going back in time we can go to different worlds where you can meet a Margaret that really into you and will never leave you." Rigby says as Mordecai starts to look happier.

"Well that does sound legit. So how does it work?" Mordecai says moving closer to Rigby to see how it works. Rigby shows Mordecai the red button turn it on. He pushes it then out of nowhere a gigantic vortex appears. Mordecai and Rigby were speechless.

"Dude." Mordecai says in excitement. During that Rigby then walks towards it. "So you ready?" Rigby says as Mordecai thinks of Margaret one last time. "Hmm hmm let's do this!" Mordecai says with a smirk on his face. They both then run inside the vortex looking at the park before they fully went into it.

Once they were further inside the vortex then disappear.

END

(So sorry that it couldn't be out earlier but for now on I will be on top of Fanfiction) Hope you guys like series and other thus far.


End file.
